The Center for American Indian and Alaska Native Health Disparities (CAIANHD) will be organized in terms of 5 Core components: an Administrative Core (Core A), a Research Core (Core B), a Community Outreach and Information Dissemination Core (Core C), a Native Investigator Training Core (Core D), and a Shared Resources Core (Core E). Candace M. Fleming, Ph.D., Associate Director for Training, National Center for American Indian and Alaska Native Mental Health Research (NCAIANMHR) and Associate Professor, Department of Psychiatry, University of Colorado Health Sciences Center (UCHSC), will lead the Community Outreach and information Core (Core C). Dr. Fleming, an American Indian (Kickapoo/Oneida/Cherokee) clinical psychologist, is nationally recognized for her program experience, policy efforts, and advocacy in areas directly relevant to health disparities, particularly at the local level. The Community Outreach and Information Core provides varying levels of direction and support--both day-to-day and long-term--to each of the other cores in facilitating their linkage to the primary constituents of the CAIANHD. Accordingly, the specific aims of the Community Outreach and Information Dissemination Core are to: 1. employ and expand community partnerships to facilitate the planning, conduct, and dissemination of high quality research that holds promise for reducing the differential in AllAN health status and access to care; 2. transfer the requisite knowledge, skills, and attitudes to Native and non-Native Investigators to enable them to build and maintain their own working relationships with the same or similar community partners; 3. bring community partners more fully into the process of selecting questions for study; 4. develop and improve upon mechanisms for disseminating the results of health research, and 5. demonstrate that scientific merit, applicability of research, and subsequent advocacy are not mutually exclusive. These aims follow directly from the current philosophy of the American Indian and Alaska Native Programs (AIANP), and suggest important guideposts for promoting a meaningful research agenda that attracts and sustains the participation of Native elders, their families, and communities in an enterprise that can benefit all parties.